Shrink
by hikibou YYH43
Summary: rated for language! Hiei becomes bored and decides to take over as the school shrink! What will happen will all hell break loose or whould he be nice-nah FINISH!
1. invasion of the shrink

A/N: Hi we are Val and Kelly!  
  
Yeah so this is our first combined fic Val would be writing half and I (Kelly) will be writing the other half! We just thought of this when I was wqalking back to her house after getting my stuff  
  
We thought of a hole list and so here is our first fic:  
  
SHRINK  
  
Hiei was lying in a tree waiting for his friend, Kurama, to get out of school. He spotted the school shrink. He spied on the shrink giving a boy advise to some of his problems. Hiei thought of the fun he could have controlling the mind of small ningens. Once the boy left Hiei entered the room and in a nanosecond the shrink was tied up inside the closets. He checked the shrinks plan book to see what kid was coming next. It said Casadia Dryford at 10:15. It was 10:13.  
  
Just then a girl with red hair that was done in a French braid came in. Hiei silently cursed himself 'Dam this girl is ugly' She was a good 2 feet taller than Hiei, with very dangly limbs. Her face was covered in freckles and acne and she also had a headset for her braces. Not to mention she looked like she hasn't taken a shower in over a month, she also smelled the part. Pinching his nose Hiei glared at the "thing"  
  
"Hi" she said with a high screechy voice that reminded Hiei of Botan "I am Casadia Dryford I am here on account of my depression."  
  
"hn" he responded with total discust  
  
"All the kids are making fun of me because of what I look like" she bursted out in tears flooding the place  
  
"STOP CRYING INSCOLENT FOOL"  
  
"a-a-and t-that Urameshi is the worst of 'em! I quote 'You look like a donkey and smell like one too!' he is such a man! I mean I bet he doesn't know one thing about donkeys. In Egyptian Himar means donkey! And does he know what a donkey smells like. Well, I'll tell you they smell like rats ass! I certainly is not a rat's ass I am a human being..."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP MORTAL! YUSUKE IS RIGHT DAMN IT YOU HAVE THE GRAND LOOKS OF A DONKEY, WHATEVER THOSE ARE! BUT YOU ARE TO BE MADE FUN OF! YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINGEN YOU ARE MORE OF A DEMON YOU FRICKEN LOOK THE PART!"  
  
"What are you talking about? ningen? Demon? Aren't demons fake?"  
  
by this comment Hiei was boiling mad. FAKE us FAKE. Really that woman is so ignorant to see what is in front of her ass like face. He should just kill her now, nobody would realize?  
  
Just then Hiei ripped off his bandana and opened his jagan eye and controlled the weak minded ningen. Hiei made the child wake over to the principal in the next room and took his toupee, gave him a wedgie, and flicked his nose. The principal chased the girl around the school and when she reached the girls bathroom and threw the toupee in the girls bathroom and stopped she did not realize what she had done and was dragged to detention.  
  
Hiei just watched and snickered. It was 10:30 and the plan book said there would be a kid named Chris Anddalin at 10:35.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~~^  
  
End of chapter Do u like! If u do and if ya dont then review comment suggest and flame! I kinda made Botan have a dumb blonde type attitude! Which is the type of attitude both me and val have at the moment because we cont spell the simplisest words!!  
  
K: Well I find it funny V: I concur K: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA V: MUHAHAHA K: -_-;; that's my line foolish mortal V: no its mine human K: OOHH I am shaking in my little cowboy boots! and i am not a human I am half Ice Appirishentist and half kitsune V: well i am not a mortal and you do not own boots K: how would u know? V: because I am ur BESTEST friend in the whole entire world K: oh kk R&R Bye V: Bye 


	2. Boring Problems

A/N: Thank you Kurama-freak, Crib Head, Misa-chn2, Kagome75, and Animefanatic-11 for reviewing. We will check out all of your fanficts just for checking out ours. Before we start I just want to tell you all Kelly will be leaving to go to Hawaii and I'll be by my-self for a while so if you review say by.Ok lets start our next chapter were did we leave off?  
  
Hiei: We were on to my second victim. Just don't make this one so damn ugly! Val: Ok don't be so mean just trying to livin things up. Kelly: Yeah chill out Hiei Hiei: Just start the freakin chapter! Val & Kelly: Ok... Jerk Hiei: What did you say *opening his jagan eye* Val: On with the next chapter * while her and Kelly run from Hiei* ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chris walked in and sat down. He looked at Hiei strangely.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU NINGEN?" yelled Hiei  
  
"What? Ningen?" Chris said  
  
"YES NINGEN. YOU IN OTHER WORDS." Hiei said "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh well you see" Chris said sadly "My girlfriend... She d-d-d dumped me" Chris said sobbing  
  
"THATS IT YOU CAME HERE TO TELL ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND DUMPED YOU!!!" Hiei yelled  
  
"Well yeah. We were so close. I don't know what went wrong. We were so"  
  
"SHUT UP. NOW I KNOW WHY SHE DUMPED YOU!! YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!! GET OVER IT SHE DUMPED YOU THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!  
  
"but"  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED!! SHE PROBPOLY WOULDN'T HAVE DUMPED YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO DRAMATIC" Hiei yelled  
  
"You don't have to yell" he said drying his tears  
  
"YES I DO. OTHERWISE YOU WOULD STILL BE CRYING LIKE THE BABY YOU ARE!" Hiei screamed  
  
The boy ran out of the room while Hiei smirked  
  
He checked the plan book. He didn't have a appointment for another hour. He walked out of the room and looked at the classes and passed one with Kurama in it. He watched Kurama take a test and then saw Casadia walking in the hall. She didn't pay much attention to Hiei. The bell rang and the halls were filled with kids. He stuck his foot out when Casadia walked by. All the kids laughed at her. He saw some one walk in to the shrink office. He walked over and went in. It was a girl. She was one of those japs. You know the kind the ones who talk about what every one wears and their make-up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hiei  
  
"A I just needed to talk to some one to talk to" she said  
  
"Fine whats your name?" Hiei said  
  
"Gemma Linberg" she replied  
  
"What stupid thing do you want to talk about?" Hiei said  
  
"Ok well theres this girl and she is such a loser my God. She is the worst dresser. I can't stand it. Its just so annoying. The kids here. That Yusuke kid is so gross." the girl went on talking for twenty minutes and stopped. She wondered why the shrink wasn't saying anything. She looked over and saw that Hiei was dead asleep. She ran out the room and slammed the door. Hiei woke up and saw another student walk in. It was a boy. He was short. Shorter than Hiei!  
  
"Whats your name?" Hiei asked  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello? Whats your name?" Hiei repeated  
  
"..."  
  
"WHATS YOUR NAME?" Hiei screamed  
  
The boy started to wave his hand around in all sort of ways. Hiei checked the plan book and saw the name Chad Glatma and under it it said handicape. Hiei figured he couldn't talk. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Whats going to happen? Find out in the next chapter in the Shrink  
  
K: My friend is kinda in the hospital because of Hiei so me and Casadia are going to do the Good byes C: Yeah so listen up H: Not you again C: Hello Hiei H: Go away C: Make me H: *Takes out sword* K: Ok well we wont be hearing from her soon H: Not breathing is good for you ningens right? K: Uh... no.. Why? H: No reason K: A review please... Bye H: Bye 


	3. Kohaku Hoshi

A/N: Hello every one it's Valerie back from hospital. Don't worry I just have a few 3rd degree burns and some broken bones. My friend is in Hawaii now so lets take this moment to gater all our thoughts... Ok lets thank my new reviewers Jagan and Kohaku Hoshi. Now Kohaku Hoshi you wanted to be on this story right. Well congrats you on this chapter! This chapter may be a bit messed up because I was up all night for some reason. Well any way I had to go to Kelly's house to say by. That was at 5:00am!! Any way on with the chapter. Scince Kelly not here we won't have the little chat now.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do and just pushed him out the door. He looked at the plan book and saw the name Kohaku Hoshi. There was a bunch of information under her name but didn't read it. Just then a girl walked in and sat down.  
  
"Are you Kohaku Hoshi" Hiei said  
  
"Yes" she said in a perky voice  
  
"Oh great another Botan" Hiei whispered to his-self  
  
"What?" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"Um.. Why are you here?" Hiei said  
  
"Not really sure. The teacher said something about a slit personality" She explained  
  
"What" Hiei said puzzled  
  
Just then Hiei was hit over the head with a bat.  
  
"Who are you" Kohaku Hoshi yelled  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NINGEN" Hiei yelled while rubbing the lump on his head  
  
"Wanna pick on the students" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"Sure" Hiei said forgeting the lump on his head. After all Hiei couldn't say no to that.  
  
Kohaku Hoshi pulled out a tape.  
  
"Check this out this tape" She said  
  
Hiei put the tape in the VCR and watched. The tape had every techer in the school doing something wrong.  
  
"What is this?" Hiei said  
  
"Blackmail" she said  
  
"I like the way you think" Hiei said  
  
They walked out of the class room and saw a kid walk by.  
  
"Whatch this" Hiei said opening his jagan eye  
  
Hiei started to control the kid and made the boy walk into the girld bathroom. They haerd a bunch of girls scream and the boy ran out with a bunck of bruses on his face.  
  
"Thats nothing watch this" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
She walked into the luch room and pulled out a bucket of some kind of food. She opened the office door slightly and put the bucket on top of the door. They stood behind a diffrent door so no one would see them. The principal opened the door and screamed out "KOHAKU HOSHI" They ran back into Hiei's office  
  
"That was some thing" Hiei said  
  
"Where am I" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"What" Hiei said  
  
"Who are you?" Kohaku Hoshi said confused  
  
Hiei thought and remembered she had a split personality. "Oh great" Hiei thought to him-self. "Now I'm stuck with the Botan one"  
  
"Um.. where am I?" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"You were just getting back to class" Hiei said  
  
"No I wasn't I was just out in the hall" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"Uh.. Ok" Hiei said confused figuring her other half came back  
  
"Ok our next target is Kuwabara" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"Ok" Hiei said with a smile  
  
They went to his class roomand saw him reading some kind of comic. Behing him was a tank filled with spiders and all kind of bugs.  
  
"Damn if we could only get to that tank" Kohaku Hoshi said  
  
"I have an idea" Hiei said and he opened his jagan eye once more. He levitated the tank and poured all the bugs on his head. (No one saw what happened because they were all doing some thing in there work books) Kuwabara jumped up and started scream and shake all the bugs off him.  
  
Hiei couldn't help him-self and started to burdt out laughing. That was a first. The bell rang and sadly Kohaku Hoshi had to go back to class. Hiei walked back to his office to see another kid was there waiting for him.  
  
"Wow" Hiei thought to him self "This is one messed up school. There are so many kid with problems."  
  
It was a boy named John Arbulkle.  
  
"Ok what your problem" Hiei said  
  
"Um.. Well." Befor he could finish a loud bump came from the closet.  
  
John walked over and opened it he saw the real shrink tied up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN..''  
  
"BANG" Hiei hit him and the shrink over the head so they were both out cold. He shoved both of them into the closet and sat in his chair. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it and sorry Kohaku Hoshi if you didn't want to play that joke on Kuwabara but I'm not to found of his and niether his Hiei  
  
H: DAMN STRAIT V: Alright then bye H: Bye V: I'm so lonley 


	4. Kuramafreak

A/N: Hello every one. Well Kelly is in Hawaii as you know so I'm alone. Ok I'd like to thank my reviewers once again. So thanx Rosekurama1, Vanilla- sugar-lip-balm, duzzy wuzzy, Makaro1, and once again Kurama-freak. Alright Kurama-freak you want to be in this chapter. So be it, you will be in this chapter. (Reminder: When I put some one into the a chapter I can't put them in exactly the way they want so don't yell at me.) Ok on with the story.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It was 12:00 and Hiei was getting ready for the next. He looked at the plan book. It said Kurama-freak. Just then a girl walked in.  
  
"Are you Kurama-freak?" Hiei asked  
  
"Yes" Kurama-freak said sitting down  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Hiei asked  
  
"WHO SAID SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH ME. THERE NOTHING WRONG WITHE ME. JUST FOR SAYING THAT I'M GOING TO KILL MY SELF!" Kurama-freak yelled  
  
"Um.. So your suisidal" Hiei said  
  
"THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME" Kurama-freak yelled picking up Hiei's sword that he left out  
  
"THATS MY SWORD. GIVE IT BACK" Hiei yelled at Kurama-freak  
  
"NO" Kurama-freak yelled at Hiei  
  
"STOP" Hiei yelled  
  
"NO NO NO" Kurama-freak yelled and ran out of the room  
  
"COME BACK" Hiei yelled "GIVE BACK MY SWORD"  
  
"COME AND GET IT" Kurama-freak said forgetting she was going to kill her- self  
  
"That girl is a freak" Hiei thouht to him self  
  
"Better catch up" Kurama-freak said running down the hall  
  
In a flash Hiei was in front of Kurama-freak. Kurama-freak turn into the girls bathroom.  
  
"COME OUT HERE" Hiei yelled  
  
"NO" Kurama-freak yelled  
  
Hiei ran in and ran out with make-up marks on him that have been thrown at him.  
  
"Hehehehehehe" Kurama-freak laughed  
  
"GET OUT NOW" Hiei yelled  
  
"NO" Kurama-freak yelled  
  
"GET OUT" Hiei yelled  
  
Kurama-freak ran out and out side. Hiei followed Kurama-freak out side. Kurama-freak threw the sword in a bush. Hiei knocked her out and grabed the sword and Kurama-freak. He went into his office and put Kurama-freak into the closet. Just then a boy walked in.  
  
"WHAT" Hiei yelled  
  
"Um.. I have a appointment" The boy said  
  
"NOT NOW GO AWAY" Hiei said  
  
"Um.. Ok" The boy said and ran out of the room  
  
The real shrink woke up again and walked out of the closet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE" The shrink said  
  
"Um.. Well you see" Hiei said while walking up to him with the chair dragging behind him *Bamn* The shrink fell to the floor and once again was knocked out cold. Hiei dragged him back to the closet and knocked every one in the head just in case.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Sry It was so short but I am so tired. Kurama-freak you will be in a later chapter so there. Um.. lets see I'm so tired so good bye. 'll update soon 


	5. Cat star4

A/N: Hey every one. Kelly is coming back 2mor0. Yeah! Ok thanx Dark- Koomrie, Cat-Star4, Makaro1, Fire Youkai1, Ki3, Duzzy wuzzy, Kahaku Hoshi, Kurama-freak, and RoseKurama1 for reviewing. Ok we left off when Hiei knocked out every one. Let us continue. Cat-star4 Its your turn to be in the story so here we go.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei was sitting in the chair waiting for someone to walk in. Someone walked in and Hiei turned over to see who it was.  
  
"Whats your name?" Hiei asked  
  
"Cat-star4" the student answered  
  
"Thats a weird name" Hiei said  
  
"IT'S NOT A WEIRD NAME DONT SAY THAT. THATS SO MEAN. LEAVE ME ALONE" Cat- star4 screamed  
  
"Ok ok sorry" Hiei said  
  
"YOU BETTER BE" Cat-star4  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOUR BETTER THAN ME. YOUR NOT BETTER THAN ME" Hiei yelled  
  
"SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE" Cat-star4 yelled  
  
"I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN I WANT TO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" Hiei yelled  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT" Cat-star4 yelled at him  
  
"YOUR OVERREACTING SNOB ADITTUDE" Hiei yelled  
  
"ITS NOT MY FAULT" Cat-star4 yelled  
  
"YES IT IS" Hiei said"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"I don't know something about a child hood thing or something" Cat-star4 said  
  
"So you had a bad child hood boo who" Hiei said  
  
"I DIDNT HAVE A BAD CHILD HOOD IT SEEMS TO ME YOUR THE ONE WITH A BAD CHILD HOOD" Cat-star4 said  
  
"So" Hiei said in a sad voice  
  
"Oh poor dear what happened" Cat-star4 said  
  
"Nothing" Hiei said  
  
"Come on tell me" Cat-star4 said  
  
"Nothing big I was just thrown off a cliff when I was a baby and raised by Makai thieves" Hiei said  
  
"Aww thats so sad" Cat-star4 said bursting out crying "Poor poor you"  
  
Hiei looked at the student as is it were some sort of alien  
  
"So so sad" Cat-star4 said still crying  
  
"Um.." Hiei said  
  
"So so sad"  
  
"A..."  
  
"I can't believe it aww you poor thing so sad"  
  
"Um... Thanx" Hiei said  
  
"SO SO SAD"  
  
"Ok thanx"  
  
"Oh so sad you poor thing"  
  
The bell rang  
  
"OH NO IM GOING TO BE LATE THATS NOT FAIR. SORRY GOT TO GO" Cat-star4 said running out the door  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Ok hope you liked it. Poor Hiei. For all of you who don't know Hiei was thrown off a cliff by Ruri because he was 1/2 fire demon and was considered evil by the ice apparitions k bye bye 


	6. 5 Crazy Girls

A/N: Ello Peoples I'm back and as I promised I will write a chapter all to myself!! I would like to add a disclaimer: I do not (or Val) own Yu Yu Hakusho if we did I would put me and Val in it and I would have Kurama fall in love with me so untill then We do not own anything literally. Not even the clothes on my back!!  
  
School is comming and that means one thing Val and I are going to become stupider so watch out for misspelled words!  
  
Val and I would like to thank ALL of our reviewers: Crazy Buttafly, R Amythest, Cat-star 4, Fire Youkai 1, Princess-Meru, Kurama-Freak, Fluffyluv, Dark Koorime708  
  
K: I MISSED YOU AND CONVO TIME  
  
V: ME TOO! AND Hiei missed you also  
  
H: HELL no!  
  
V: YES U DID  
  
H: No I didnt  
  
K: Yes U did  
  
H: Hn  
  
K: Kurama Miss me to! Right!  
  
V: In your dreams  
  
Kur: In fact I did  
  
K: SEE!!  
  
H: Stupid Kitsune!  
  
V&K: This is our friend Kaitlin  
  
V: Both of then are sleeping over  
  
Ka: Aiy!  
  
K: Hn  
  
H: Thats my LINE!!  
  
Ka: Hiei you Jerk U Did miss Kelly  
  
H: NO I didnt!!!  
  
Ka: I read your mind  
  
H: (Anime fall) hn!  
  
K: HAHAHA I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG  
  
V: I AM GOING TO TEASE YOU FOREVER and EVER and EVER and EVER!!  
  
H: Not if I kill you first!  
  
V: Shorty!  
  
H: Ok Thats it I am going to kill you  
  
K: Oh no she is going to go to the hospital again  
  
V: (anime fall) Thanks for the confidence  
  
Ka: Anyday!  
  
H: (wacks Val on her head) POWER IS MINE!!  
  
V: Vengence! (gets brought to the hospital yet again)  
  
K: This is going to be extra long and it is going to be a join review thingy  
  
K&Ka: Oh Uh well On with the story!  
  
~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^^~^^^~^~^~^^~  
  
RoseKurama1, Fluffyluv, Princess-Meru, R Amythest, crazy butterfly  
  
Hiei watched the girl go. And man did she run! He rubbed his eyes 'man I never knew Nigens can be so annoying they almost beat Botan's annoyingness. Almost'  
  
He looked at his planner 'Oh god no a gang made up of 5 crazy girls' He looked up to see 5 crazy girls.  
  
He nodded his head to a girl cowering in the corner "What the hell is she doing"  
  
A girl with a cat in her hand spoke "She is afraid of the cat in my hand!"  
  
"The cat"  
  
"the cat"  
  
"who lives on durray lane?" another girl awnsered  
  
"what the fuck are u talking about?!" Hiei sputtered  
  
"What me I wasn't talking! Why am I here?" she pondered  
  
"Yes u were!"  
  
"I was! What was I doing?"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"I am Crazy Buttafly"  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Huh what name?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I dont know!"  
  
Another girl was ripping up the couch  
  
"What do u think ur doing?" Hiei screamed at her  
  
"Freak, freakiness, freaky, freak, DESTRUCTION! Must resist Urge to destruct" she twitched  
  
The girl with the cat in her hands was being glomped by another girl (A/N: AND NO THEY ARE NOT YURI) "Stop glomping Me!! I'll GIVE YOU THE DAMN CAT!!!"  
  
"Yay" the girl screeched  
  
The girl was now in the opposite corner of the scared girl, she was tugging on the tail and ears of the cat while the cat screeched.  
  
singing happily "I love Ears You love Tails we're are a ear and tail lovers with a great big glomp and a tug from here to there we all love tails and ears"  
  
the only normal one as of the moment spoke "the phobic girl is R Amythest"  
  
"What does the R stand for" Hiei asked  
  
" DONT INTERUPT ME OR I KILL YOU. Crazy Buttafly you already met, she has a short attention span, the girl who is ruining your couch is Princess- Meru, Fluffyluv is the one who glomped me, and I am RoseKurama1"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"NO NEED FOR CURSING!!"  
  
"Anyway what is your problem"  
  
"WHO SAID I HAD A PROBLEM!"  
  
"I DID"  
  
"HOW DARE U! Anyway I am here because I love to get into fights expecially with Kuwabara"  
  
"REALLY"  
  
"YEAH why?"  
  
"Tell me that is his cat and u stole it from him"  
  
"It is"  
  
At the same time they both say " he is comming in 3, 2, 1.."  
  
Just then Kuwabara ran in.  
  
"EIKICHI" Kuwabara yelled running after her  
  
RoseKurama1 punched him across the room  
  
"You baka" Hiei said standding up and walking over to him.  
  
"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kuwabara said getting up  
  
"I'm the school shrink" Hiei said knocking down Kuwabara again  
  
"WHAT! YOU! Wow I feel bad for the kids who went to you"  
  
"Shut up ningen"  
  
Kuwabara walked over and grabbed Eikichi.  
  
"Why is your cat here" Hiei said "Your expelled"  
  
"WHAT" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Sorry" Hiei said smiling  
  
"YOUR KIDDING"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kuwabara walked out.  
  
RoseKurama1 walked over and thanked Hiei.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Crazy Buttafly said  
  
"I'm going to kill her" Hiei said to RoseKurama1  
  
"NOOOOO! My cat" Fluffyluv said sobbing  
  
"Its ok we'll get another one from another sudent" RoseKurama1 said  
  
*Snif* "Ok" Fluffyluv said  
  
"Hey is this your lamp" Princess-Meru said throwing against the wall  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Hiei yelled  
  
"Look at this pretty glass" Princess-Meru said throwing it out the window  
  
"Thats why she's here" RoseKurama1 said  
  
"So your the only one that is normal?" Hiei said  
  
"Pretty much" RoseKurama1 said  
  
"Im glad the cats gone" R Amythest said  
  
"Why do you hate cats?" Hiei said  
  
"I had a bad experiance" R Amythest said  
  
"What happened" Hiei asked  
  
"I HAD A BAD EXPIREANCE"  
  
"Ok... You all annoy me. LEAVE.." Hiei said  
  
"But.."  
  
"LEAVE"  
  
"Fine.. But we'll be back"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Likey!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD MUHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHHA AHAHAHAHA!! Well yeah ok!  
  
See how stupid I am I cant spell anything! Aboslutey stupid and so is Val!! (She couldn't spell principal!)  
  
V: So....  
  
K: Hiei isn't she stupid  
  
H: Hn!  
  
Ka: Wait when did u get back from the Hospital  
  
V: About the time Inuyasha came on  
  
Kur: Now I am Jeleous I bet u like Inuyasha better than me  
  
K: HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT!!  
  
V: (crying Hysterically) How-How C-could y-you ev-v-v-v-v-ven think THAT!!  
  
H: Stupid Kitsune  
  
Kur: Why is everyone out to get me  
  
K: Im NOT I STILL LOVE U KURAMA-SAMA  
  
Kur: I feel loved  
  
Ka: You Should  
  
K: Please r&r  
  
V: Yeah we take every and all things so yeah  
  
H: Shoo MORTALS  
  
V: You mean Ningen  
  
Ka: Go NOW!!!  
  
Kur: I am oh so sorry for my conterparts actions they are being oh so rude  
  
K: Shut it Fox boy  
  
Kur: I thought U loved me  
  
K: (glomps him) I DO!!  
  
V: goodness this might get ugly (ew not that way pervs)  
  
Ka: LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN  
  
H: Hn 


	7. the Return, the chicken, and get hit wit...

A/N: Miss Us I bet you do!!! Not really much more to say so on to. Thanx reviewer for all your reviews.  
  
K: CONVO TIME!!!!  
  
V: OH shit  
  
H: hn  
  
Kur: Dont use that type of language  
  
K: CONVO TIME CONVO TIME CONVO TIME CONVO TIME CONVO TIME CONVO TIME....  
  
H: STOP!  
  
V: Your SO NICE!  
  
K: I AM NOT NICE CONVO TIME CONVO TIME CONVO TIME  
  
Kur: Kelly Please stop  
  
K: Yes Kurama  
  
H: stupid ningen  
  
K: See what happens to you if you say that again  
  
H: Stupid Nin...  
  
V: Dont waste ur breath Hiei  
  
Kur: Why cant we all get along  
  
K: READ  
  
V: REVIEW  
  
H: HN  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Some kids walked in. There was a student with a purple chicken, a student that was getting hit by random things out of no where, and a girl that looked like Kurama-freak only mini.  
  
"What do you want" Hiei asked  
  
"We're here for an appointment" they said  
  
"Very well then whats wrong with you" Hiei said  
  
"I'm Korbin and this is my chicken Purple Gimp" one student said  
  
"I'm Fire Youkai1 *Get hit by random things*" another student said  
  
"And I'm mini Kurama-freak" Kurama-freaks twin sister said  
  
"Why are you all here?" Hiei asked  
  
"I'm not allowed to bring my chicken to school but I keep bringing him so I have to go here" Korbin said  
  
"I always get hit by random thing all the time *getting hit by random things*" Fire Youkai1 said  
  
"I'm here to avenge my poor sister" Mini Kurama-freak said  
  
"You people sicken me" Hiei said trying to ignore them  
  
Kurama-freak woke up and walked out of the closet and yelled to Hiei "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"  
  
"Um... Good your awake your sister is here" Hiei said  
  
""What?" Kurama-freak said confused  
  
"Hey sister" Mini Kurama-freak said  
  
"Hey" Kurama-freak said  
  
Gimp flew to Mini Kurama-freak and started to attack her. She then fell out a window.  
  
Hiei walked over to the chicken and started to pet the chicken sayin "Good Chicken" repeatedly  
  
"That stupid chicken I going to kill it as soon as I get my sister" Kurama- freak said jumpng out of the window after her sister  
  
"Ok then I guees I'll have to solve your demented problems" Hiei said  
  
"Fire Youai1 hold still" Hiei said wacking the student over the head with his handle of his katana and pulled her into the closet.  
  
"Ok then Korbin can I see that chicken" Hiei said with a grin on his face  
  
"HELL NO" Korbin said hugging his poor chicken  
  
"GIVE IT HERE KORBIN" Hiei said  
  
"NO" Korbin yelled  
  
"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN CHICKEN" Hiei said  
  
"FLY GIMP FLY" Korbin said throwing the chicken. The chicken flew a few feet and fell. "NO! RUN GIMP" Korbin yelled  
  
Hiei grabbed the chicken and threw it out the window. Korbin ran after it  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
K: PIZZA!!!  
  
V: COKE  
  
K&V: PIZZA AND COKE!!  
  
H: Uhh!?  
  
Kur: Hmm may I have some  
  
K&V: NO  
  
Kur: Uh ok then well review  
  
H: hn 


	8. The Crisped endor is it?

A/N: Okay Dokie...um...hehehehe I uh dunno! Ok I know this is hard for all of us but this is the last chapter or is it. Maybe we will sequel(Spelling?) for it like Hiei will be a lawyer or something as a matter of fact we will so look for it.  
  
K: no more convo time?  
  
Kur: sorry sweetie but you can still have convo time on the other stories  
  
K: YIPPEE!!  
  
V: Oh yeah read our other stories. There's Top Ten Things to keep Hiei away from...  
  
K: Kurama's Surprise B. Day Party....  
  
Kur: Twisted Fairy Tales  
  
H: hn  
  
K&V: READ REVIEW AND HAVE FUN  
  
Kur: yes and does anyone know how to take off the thing that doesnt allow annonymous reviews? Do tell if you know!  
  
H: hn  
  
V&K: Oh yeah Baka-ningen-14 you could only have one problem and is is your fire obbsessesion would be the funniest and it is what will end the chapter so congrats you are the ending act.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I HATE KIDS" Hiei yelled  
  
"Um... Hello" a girl said  
  
"What do you want girl" Hiei said  
  
"Um... I have an appointment" She said  
  
"Fine. Whats your name girl?" Hiei said  
  
"Um... Baka-ningen-14" She said  
  
"STOP SAYING UM" Hiei yelled  
  
"Ok" She said  
  
"Whats your problem" Hiei said turnning to her only to see she was lighting a curtain on fire. Hiei threw a bucket of water that was perfectly placed right next to him on the fire.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Hiei yelled  
  
"Fire my fire what did you do to it" She said in a sad way  
  
"ARE YOU MAD" Hiei yelled  
  
"MY FIRE *Cries*" She yelled  
  
"Suck it up" Hiei said  
  
"SHUT UP" She said  
  
"Ok so your problem is fire. You like fire" Hiei said annoyed  
  
"No Shit Serlock" She lit Hiei's hair on fire.  
  
"FUCK GIRL" he screamed even though all he did was absorb it  
  
"FIRE!! WEEE" she ran around the room with her lighter eventually litting the whole room up.  
  
"Uh" Hiei just stood there  
  
Just then Hiei realized THE ROOM WAS ON FIRE! "OH SHIT THE NINGENS.... oh well"  
  
Kurama-Freak all of a sudden showed up...SMACK...she left. Hiei looked at where she use to stand but now Baka-Ningen-14 was there grinning evil.  
  
Then her eyes went into little rainbow shapes "Kurama-Freak told me to tell you that you better save her sister mini kurama freak from the a lit cubbord or you will feel the rath of Gimp THE PHYCO CHICKEN. She also said that it was your fault the principal has decided to commit suicide..oh well one less principal one less school!"  
  
"what do you mean one less school"  
  
"well you see usually when fire burns down a building that means its NO MORE... FIRE!!!!"  
  
"hehehe just make sure Kuwabara doesn't get out"  
  
Hiei takes a glance at the closet the REAL shrink is in...weighing the options he decided against it. At god like speed Hiei ran to the fire alarm pulled it...  
  
In the boys bathroom.....  
  
Kuwabara just finished his...uh... buisness! When he tried to leave (without washing his hands) the door was locked. The fire alarm then sounded.  
  
"OH SHIT" Kuwabara yelled  
  
Fire started to come in and killed him  
  
(V&K: YIPPEE!!)  
  
Where Hiei was...  
  
Hiei was at a cubbord which had mini Kurama-freak. Hiei grabbed the girl and threw her out the window (Don't see how that would be any safer). Hiei made a mad dash out the school and watched the school burn down. Then he remembered the real shrink was still in the cubbord. He ran back took the shrink out hit him on the head to knock him out and then tied him to his desk. He went back to where the students were.  
  
Then he got an idea. What if I was a doctor...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Did you like the end! Watch out for the sequel. AND DONT EXPECT THE SEQUEL TO HAVE PERFECT SPELLING!!!  
  
V: Wait what was Kuwabara doing in the bathroom if he was expelled  
  
K: Uh...-_-;; hehehe  
  
H: I am guessing you just made him be in the school so you can kill him. Good job!  
  
Kur: did you guys really do that?  
  
K: m a y b e ! ! !  
  
V: YOU DID...... good job  
  
H: (chuckle) hn!  
  
Kur: review and watch out for the sequel! 


End file.
